


Steal My Heart

by QueenofWho306



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Alec Lightwood, Childhood Friends, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, M/M, Monsters, Mundane, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofWho306/pseuds/QueenofWho306
Summary: Caught between what he knew was right for the Institute and what his heart wanted, Alec had to choose. Then, a person from the past came hurtling back, making the decision that much harder. Suddenly, Alec was unsure about everything. But in the end, if you trust your heart, the path is always straight. Alec/OC/Magnus
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Original Female Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Original Female Character(s), Magnus Bane/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

When I was only a child, someone told me about monsters and demons. Of a war that started long before I was born. War that is fought by a gifted few blessed with the blood of Angels. Nephilim. Faster and stronger they protect our world in the shadows… 

All the legends are true. Angels…Demons…Monsters…Every shadow that lingers in the corner of your eye.


	2. Monsters in the Dark

Running had always been a thing that I enjoyed, a way to clear my head of all thoughts. Most often on the nights when I felt like I was losing my mind. Having been prone to seeing things that no one else did since I was a child, well it was better, I found just not to think about some things. 

One of those things, right at this very moment, was the crazy feeling of being followed. But no matter how many times I looked behind myself, there was no one there. Even when there was it was never the same person. Though I would swear to you that their eyes felt the same. Now you may think, it’s almost midnight in New York, your probably just nervous because of the late hour. And on any other night, I may have agreed with you.

Sighing as I realized that tonight may be one of those nights where I couldn’t quiet my overwhelmed mind, I turned down an old, but familiar brick ally so that I could make my way back to my home. Of course most would never think to go down a semi-lit ally in the dead of night, even more so when they felt followed. But when everyone thinks you’re crazy, well you start to learn not to follow the instinct that often keep you alive. 

The cool air brushed softly on my sweaty skin as I slowed my pace just under the light from the business back door. Just as I entered the relative safety the circle of light provided, a person peeled themselves from the shadows. It was almost as if he had been apart of them until that moment. 

“Hello, little Mundie…” I could see a hint of a smirk on his partly lit up face. 

His lips and that smirk was all I could see of the man's face, his height allowing the rest to be just out of the light. My eyes flicked from his face for a moment to take in the rest of him. Other than being tall and a bit creepy he didn't seem like much of a threat. He had no weapon that I could see. 

“I don’t have any money.” I breathed upset by the fearful tremor in my voice as well as it’s lack of volume.

.

“Too bad for you, Mundie, we don’t want money.” His eyes flashinging blue. 

“You’re not real!” My heart sped up to the point that I could hear it, tears welling in my eyes. 

This isn't real, it can’t be real. Like all the other things I had ever seen it had to be all in my mind. Monsters. Are. Not. Real. I kept repeating the words in my head over and over like a montra. Hoping it would somehow slow my racing heart or make the vision disappear.

Hands, that seemed to come from nowhere, seized the back of my arms lifting me slightly from the ground. For a moment it grounded me to feel something real. But then I made the mistake of turning my head. The moment I did I wished I hadn’t, as now I was face to teeth with a thing that looked like it had climbed off of the set of Alien. It’s mouth stretched open as if it meant to swallow me whole.

A scream ripped its way from my lips as my eyes widened in shock and horror. Wiping my head to look at what was once the man I was speaking to, only to be presented with the same creature that held me. My second scream though had little to do with the thing before me, rather it was a cry of agony as teeth embedded themselves into my shoulder. I could feel the blood that oozed from my once unmaked skin spilling over like a cup that had been overfilled. As I felt the very thing keeping me alive leaving my body I also felt the beginnings of a burning enter in my shoulder and arm. Almost as if I had been set on fire from within.

Then, as if by some miracle the door swung open harshly. The handle striking my ribs with the kind of force that took the air out of me, while at the same time the door itself hit the mouth monster, dislodging me from its grip.

Landing with a painful thud on my knees, and scrambling painfully into the back door past the bewildered man who had opened it. Running through an empty restaurant and back out onto the street. Grasping throbbing ribs with an arm across my stomach, I ran without direction and without truly seeing what was in front of me. Until without warning my vision became laser focused on a street sign. Deighton, the single word brought with it a memory and a small flicker of hope. 

_ “If you ever need me you’ll find me at the church on Deighton…” _

“Now, now little Mundie, running away is not very nice.” The man's voice calls playfully behind me, in the darkness. 

The extract jolt of fear all but wiping away the pain and making me run faster.

The tall white church coming into my field of vision like some kind of a shining beacon in the dark. Stumbling somewhat just before the stairs, I looked back and my heart stop beating. There he was less than ten feet from me was one of those two things. Where the other was I had no idea but I wasn’t about to find out.

Arriving at the massive wood and glass doors, I yanked at them thinking that they would open like those of any other church, but I was proven wrong. Glancing back out of the corning of my eye as I continued to fruitlessly pull on the door. Before giving up on the idea of opening them myself and beginning to bang frantically, crying Alec’s name. 

Suddenly, I found myself falling forward into a pair of female arms, dark hair filling my beginning to blur vision. My knees giving out no longer able to hold me up, left us both settling to the ground, just inside the door as commotion went on around us. 

“It’s ok. I’ve got you, your safe now.” I sobbed at the women's words as she ran her hands through my now messy hair.

Hands began to slowly and carefully pull me away from the safety of my savior. Which at first I clung to unwilling to be parted from the feeling of comfort that her arms gave. But she seemed to agree with the hands and pulled away some from me, until I was looking up into a pair of blue eyes I remembered well.

“Alec.” I breathed before the searing pain returned worse than I remembered it to be, making my world darken and then go black.


	3. No Longer Just a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Olivia Heart and I’m seven!” 
> 
> “Alexander Lightwood.” He took her hand with a raised eyebrow rolling his eyes when she looked at him expectantly and added that he was eight. 
> 
> “Alesanda?” She tried, frowning as she knew that that was wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story Alec is Bi. I have added it to the tags. But I would appreciate it if you guys do not leave disrespectful reviews. I have nothing against the LBGT+ community. I am simply putting my own spin on a show and books that we all love. The last thing I ever wanna have to do is moderate my comments. But I will if have to. I hope for those of you who keep reading that you enjoy this story! I have lots of plans for it that I look foreword to writing! Now on to the chapter!

_On a warm day in Central Park, a young smiling Olivia Heart ran past a large grove of trees giggling as she went, her blonde pigtails swinging as she twirled happily in the long soft grass; dizzly her feet tangling with each other, jolting her forward on to her hands and knees, though before she could become upset she heard the sound of soft crying. Blinking her eyes confused, she looked around herself for the sound but saw nothing. Standing, she took a few steps away from the trees only to find that the sound lessened as she did. Turning with a frown she looked into the tree line, seeing nothing but just that, trees._

_Now Olivia’s mother had always told her to stay away from the trees, as she could not see her past the large green leaves. However, her mother wouldn’t be mad at her if she went in to help someone, right? Taking slow steps the child made her way into the shade of the tree tops, the sound of sniffles becoming louder with each step. Ten or so feet into the grove and just out of sight of anyone who may look in was a young boy with dark hair, leaning against a tree with his face buried in his folded arms._

_“Are you ok?” Olivia asked shyly, making the boys head snap up._

_“I’m fine, go away!” He all but yelled angrily as he wiped at his red tear stained face._

_Olivia, though still a child, could tell when she was being lied to, at least she thought so. And so it was rather clear to her that this boy was anything but fine. Frowning, she tilted her head looking at him as if by doing so she could somehow see what had caused him so much pain. But some wounds can not be seen with the eyes._

_“My mommy says it’s not nice to lie.” She pouted at the boy._

_“What do you care? It’s not like we're friends, we don’t even know each other's names.”_

_Something sparked in the girl’s eyes as a big grin over took her lips. It was as if something had just clicked in her mind, something that a child would find obvious even if it wasn’t. Skipping up to him as he looked at her as if she had lost her mind, Olivia stuck out her small hand just as she had seen her mother and father do many times before._

_“I’m Olivia Heart and I’m seven!”_

_“Alexander Lightwood.” He took her hand with a raised eyebrow rolling his eyes when she looked at him expectantly and added that he was eight._

_“Alesanda?” She tried, frowning as she knew that that was wrong._

_“Alexander, but it’s ok, my sister has trouble too. You can call me Alec like she does.” Alec smiled seeming to soften a bit to the younger girl._

_“See now we're best friends and you have to tell me!”_

_“I’m not sure that's how that works, Olivia…”_

_Alec truly looked at the younger girl for the first time. Taking in her blonde pigtails, that made her look even younger than she was, as well as her blue green eyes that were looking at him with both excitement and curiosity. Though as he looked her over further he frowned as his eyes pinpointed blood on her knee, just under the hem of her green sundress. It concerned him as it was bleeding much more than a normal scrape would._

_“Your knee is bleeding, here let me see it.”_

_Blinking Olivia looked down at her knees and suddenly it was as if she had only just fallen. The younger girl’s eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled. She let out a small and rather over dramatic wail as the pain of her cut came back to her. Alec’s eyes widened as he seemed to realize his mistake a bit too late. Jumping up from the ground he did the first thing that came to mind, taking the smaller girl into a hug, much the same way he would his sister. Hushing her softly._

_“I want my mommy…” She whined into him, her small arms wrapped around him tightly as if he would somehow disappear._

_Alec tried to detangle himself from her, with the idea of walking her back to her mother. But Olivia would not budge whimpering a small no when he asked. He thought she was being rather dramatic but he also couldn't find it in his heart to be cruel to her. Sighing, he did his best to pick her up happy that his training was coming in some kind of use to him._

_“It’s ok, Olivia, I have you.” He whispered into her hair as she whimpered once more._

*****

Eyes snapped open as a wave of agony swept Olivia up, taking over her body, her back arching. The pain growing with every movement and each breath harder to take than the last. It was as if she was drowning in the feeling trapped without a way out. Unseeing eyes searching for some kind of life line. Finding nothing to hold on to, she could feel her life slipping away from her. A single tear rolling down her cheek. 

Then, as if something had heard her soul crying out in fear of death, she felt power grip her and pull her back out of the sea she had been drowning in. The power was strong and forceful and yet still gentle, as if it was fearful of hurting the mortal girl. It was soft and warm, a blanket of cool and calm that soothed the burning. Slowing Olivia’s pounding heart, as she gasped greedily, eyes that had at some point closed fluttering open for a moment. 

Golden eyes with a black slit, much like that of a cats appeared in her clearing vision, framed with dark eyeliner. After, but a moment their eyes locked, golden widening for a moment before with a raise of a hand blue sparks overtook her vision. Eyes rolling back as darkness once again overcame her.

*****

_Alec Lightwood looked around himself for a moment as he walked calmly down the road, taking a left down the sunlit path that leads to a nice brownstone. In the two years since his first meeting with Olivia, Alec had started to find time at least once a week to visit the younger girl who had become his friend. She was someone who didn’t judge him or expect anything from him. Olivia was impressed by everything he did, a bit like his sister was. It was a nice change for the young boy who had so much weight on his shoulders, to have someone who saw him for what he could do. Not the things he was unable to._

_But most of all the thing that Olivia Heart was, was a secret._

_Unbenounced to him a small dark haired form was following in the shadows._

_Ringing the doorbell, Alec was greeted by a brown haired woman who smiled kindly at him. As the door closed a girl’s voice can be heard calling out his name. The bright red door clicking shut._

_After a few minutes the back gate into the small yard inches open revealing Olivia and Alec playing hide and seek. Though it wasn’t hard for Alec to find her with her inability to stop giggling. The two played trading off who would hide and who would seek._

_On one of Alec’s turns to hide, the dark haired form tip-toed closer to the girl, to get a better look at her. Olivia was counting, small rainbow painted fingers covering her eye’s, blonde hair blowing around her. The bright pink dress she wore, covered in fresh grass stains, and her pale feet without shoes._

_“Eight… nine… ten!”_

_Reaching ten she uncovered her eyes only to find chocolate brown eyes looking back into her own. A shocked and rather high pitch scream left her lips. Within moments Alec was by her side wide eyed as he looked at his sister._

_“Isabelle! What are you doing away from The Institute?”_

_“Following you, silly! Hi, I’m Izzy. I didn’t mean to scare you… I’m sorry.” The eight year old girl smiled at her brother’s friend._

_“I’m Olivia… Are you Alec’s sister?”_

_“Yes! Can… I play with you…?” Izzy asked shyly, looking to both her brother and Olivia._

_With a big grin at the shy girl, Olivia grabbed hold of her hand and yanked Izzy in the direction of her toys. The two girls laughing and smiling at each other within minutes. And in this moment Alec knew that Olivia would be his sister’s secret too._


	4. What a Beautiful Night for a Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story Alec is Bi. I have added it to the tags. But I would appreciate it if you guys do not leave disrespectful reviews. I have nothing against the LBGT+ community. I am simply putting my own spin on a show and books that we all love. The last thing I ever wanna have to do is moderate my comments. But I will if have to. I hope for those of you who keep reading that you enjoy this story! I have lots of plans for it that I look foreword to writing! Now on to the chapter!

Lightwood. A strong shadowhunter name, a name that once held great respect and power, honor even. But as the saying goes, it takes twenty years to build a reputation but a moment to lose it. Robert and Maryse Lightwood were once stupid and young, they wanted to help find a new way to save the world. Or at the very least protect it. In doing so they would lose much of the respect that came with their name…

They would go on to pass this name down three fold. Alexander, the oldest, who would do anything for his family, no matter the cost. Isabelle, a daddy’s girl, fiercely loyal to those that she loves. And Maxwell, the youngest, who is often left out of things no matter how much he may think he’s ready to know them. 

Lies were told, things held back. Suddenly, that name weighed so much more than it had before, that weight falling on Alec’s shoulders. Isabelle once said “...Heavy is the head that wears the crown”, but heavier still was his heart when he chose his duty over his own happiness. 

Lydia, he felt, was the key to rebuilding what had been lost. However, as he stood before her, she who could rebuild his family name, it was not her who filled his thoughts. They were instead filled with an odd mix of the warlock who often stole his breath, and he rather hoped he stole his as well. Magnus, his very name made it hard to breathe, though Alec knew he had destroyed any chance he had at being with him. But the thing that stunned him was the flash of blue green eyes. Eyes of a girl he hadn’t seen in ten years. They reminded him of the days when he was just Alec, not an older brother, or a shadowhunter. Not trying to fit into the mold his mother wanted for him. 

These memories were still tumbling through his mind after he left Lydia at the altar for Magnus. A small smile coming to his lips at the idea that his dearest friend would be proud of him for making himself happy for once. 

_ "What's in a name? That which we call a rose _

_ By any other name would smell as sweet." _

*****

Having escaped the crowd from the wedding that was not to be, Magnus and Alec have a moment to themselves. Alec half pacing, feeling both drunk with happiness, and as if the world was about to crash down around him. He knew however happy he was in this moment it could and most likely all would end in him getting screwed over. 

“I’m so glad we got away from that crowd and all those people. So intense.” Alec breathed as he fiddled with the cuff of his shirt. 

“I have to hand it to you, Alexander. You certainly know how to make a statement.”

Magnus smiled at the Shadowhunter that had in such a short time made a large impact on him. Eight-hundred years was a long time to live, he found. And, after the first two hundred years, very few people have the power to truly change your life or have an impact on you. So he intended to hold onto the precious few who made him  _ feel, _ Alec being at the very top of that short list.

Hearing footsteps approaching, it wiped the smile from both men’s faces. A small bolt of fear hitting them both as Alec’s mother and father came toward them. Magnus turned and took a few steps away in order to give the family space, but also to stay close so that Alec would know he was here if he needed him. 

“What have you done, Alec? To us? This family?” Maryse spoke with quiet rage.

“This isn’t about you.”

“Of course it is. You are either being selfish or naive. This wedding was your plan from the start. And now you have humiliated us in front of the most respected members of the Clave. I don’t even recognize you anymore.” The worlds came with so much speed from her lips one would think she had rehearsed it, though that made them no less harsh. 

“I’m the same person I’ve always been. Now everything’s just out in the open.” A touch of bitterness that no one seemed to hear tainted his words, as he looked into his mother's eyes without fear. 

Maryse turned her eyes from her son, unable to look into his eyes for more than a moment. A hint of regret crossing her face. However, it was not but a flash as then her eyes locked on to Magnus who was looking at them though he had not turned his head. 

“And all for a Downworlder.” Sadness and disgust battled it out before she left, her words hissed less at her son and more at the warlock. 

“Just give her time.” A somewhat kinder tone coming from Robert, as Alec’s father was always the less judgemental of the two. 

“And you?” Hope could be heard in Alec’s voice, not wanting to disappoint both of his parents in one night. 

“I don’t really understand this. But I suppose our world is changing. How long has this been going on? Are you two in love?”

“Love? What? No. No, it’s… it’s, uh, it’s sort of a different… It’s not–” Alec stuttered out, trying to describe how he felt, when even he wasn’t sure yet. 

“It’s all very new.” Magnus spoke up, saving Alec from embracing himself.

“Right. I better go check on Mom.” Robert says with a disbelieving look, walking away from the two men. 

“You know what I just realized? We still haven’t gone on our first date yet.” Magnus speaks before a truly awkward silence can begin. 

“Yeah, you’re right. You wanna… I don’t know, get a drink sometime?”

“I would love that.”

“Great.”

The two smile, Alec looking away, but Magnus looks at him drinking in the sight and committing this moment to memory. Both feeling giddy almost high on the thought of the future, they both had in their minds. But like most things in both of their lives they only had a few moments of peace. The room flashed red as the Institute sensors picked up a demon on the grounds, as well as a mundane at the door.

Alec and Magnus as well as both Izzy and Lydia rushed to one of the screens. Pulling up the camera feed for just outside of the main entrance they watched as a rather tousled blonde haired girl tugged at the door, as if her very life depended on it. And when the ravager demon appeared only a few feet from her, they knew that it did. Before anyone had the time to move the girl began crying out a surprising name, that left them all frozen for a moment. 

“ _ Alec! Alec...Alec! _ ” The girl pounded at the door begging to be let in.

The first to move was Izzy. Her heart beating so fast it hurt, running to the door and throwing it open. She cared little if the demon somehow got in. This was so much more important. Catching the familiar blonde girl, and pulling her just inside the door. Out of the demons reach, both she and Izzy falling to the floor, the blonde holding her as if she would disappear if she let her go. 

Hushing the soon sobbing girl, knowing her brother would make short work of the demon, he was after all only a few steps behind her. 

“It’s ok. I’ve got you, you're safe now.” 

Izzy spoke softly, running her hand through the messy hair of the other girl. Letting her bury her face into her quickly damping dark hair. Her hand coming in contact with a sticky substance, Izzy knew too well to be blood. Eyes flashing to her brother’s in fear. 

Reaching for the girl he had not seen since he was a child, Alec attempted to pull her free of his sister's grip. However, in her fear, Olivia was rather unwilling to be moved from the safety of Izzy’s arms. It was only after the two shared yet another look, that Izzy moved herself back somewhat from the crying girl. 

Alec saw the recognition in Olivia’s eyes even before she spoke his name. And for a moment his breath was held captive in his throat, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. Only when said eyes rolled back into her head and her breathing slowed, did the panic that he had been holding at bay, since the moment he heard the cry of his name, rush from his lips in a cry of her name. A cry that was heartbreaking to the watching Shadowhunters and Warlock, who knew him so well. 

Magnus, who was more than a bit confused on who Olivia was and why she meant so much to the Lightwood siblings, moved with quick steps to the other side of the three, kneeling on the floor. Snapping his fingers, the blue cloud like spriks of his magic flowed over the girl. He was not going to let her just die after all, no matter who or what she may be. 

“She has demon venom in her wound, and she’s losing way too much blood. Not only that but her ribs are broken… She needs blood and I’m going to need a few things to purge the poison from her.” 

Getting up and turning, raising his hands as if to make a portal, Magnus was stopped by Izzy. She had tears in her eyes, makeup smudged and looked much younger than she was in that moment. 

“Stay with her, please… I’ll get anything you need.” Pleading with her eyes in a way that had him sighing.

Rattling off a few things, he looked to where his Alexander had been kneeling, finding nothing. Looking up in relative shock he met the eyes of Lydia who tilted her head for him to follow her, then turning to walk away. 


	5. Wake Up, Your World Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story Alec is Bi. I have added it to the tags. But I would appreciate it if you guys do not leave disrespectful reviews. I have nothing against the LBGT+ community. I am simply putting my own spin on a show and books that we all love. The last thing I ever wanna have to do is moderate my comments. But I will if have to. I hope for those of you who keep reading that you enjoy this story! I have lots of plans for it that I look foreword to writing! Now on to the chapter!

Waking up was painful, it felt as though every cell in my body was firing at once. A blinding reminder of the fear and pain I had felt, when attacked by those monsters. Though after a few moments of deep breaths, the pain dulled to an ach I was sure I’d be feeling for days to come. Blinking my eyes open in the dimly lit room, I sat up looking around myself. I was laying on a large bed covered in soft black and white sheets and comforter. Across from the bed was what looked like a window with-in a window, modern glass overlaid gothic stained glass. Light flowing into the room though light curtains. A white armchair with random pieces of clothes draped over it was on the right side of the window and an armoire on the left, a leather bench in the center. 

Slowly pulling back the blankets to get up, I made a face at the short but flowy white nightgown I found myself in. The straps on the top were like that of a tank top, a little bit of lace timing the top and covering the silk over my bust, a cream bow in the center. Just under the bust was see through lace exposing just a touch of my pale skin. It was over all very cute but not something I would ever pick out for myself, more prone to oversized T-shirts for bed. 

Wincing as my muscles stretched and pulled along my neck and shoulder, I reached up to touch what should have been a gapinging wound only to find nothing but smooth skin. It would seem that in that moment my shock induced calm fled, leaving in its aftermath an all consuming panic. Though whether it was because I thought I had somehow dreamed up what I saw or that I hoped I hadn't, I have no idea.

Throwing myself painfully from the bed, I scrambled to the full mirror on the right side of the room. My breath coming quickly as I frantically searched my reflection for any proof of the wound that should have been there. Instead, all I found was slightly pink skin, as if I had simply rubbed too hard at it. The only thing that proved I was ever hurt, was the painful flares in my neck and shoulder when I moved too quickly. Trying to calm my wild heart, I took a better look at myself and found that not only was there no mark on my person but that I was cleaned of any and all traces of blood. 

My blonde hair was clean and even just a touch damp, I could smell raspberries faintly. The familiar scent sent a small wave of calm though my body. Calm that made me stumble slightly as my sore body protested standing. At the same moment I reached out to grab hold of the mirror for support, the door on the other side of the room flew open. My heart jumped, eyes blown wide where before they had dropped in exhaustion. 

In the dark wood doorway stood a beautiful dark haired girl. She was dressed in black leather pants and a dark green off the shoulder crop top, showing off what looked like tattoos. Some were almost faded into an outline on reddened skin, others were dark black. They, however, were not fully foreign to me. I had seen them on a few others before, one of the many things that had gotten me dubbed as crazy. 

We stood looking across from each other for a moment though it felt more like a century. My blue eyes searching her familiar golden brown ones, as if they would somehow explain to me how I knew them. Then the moment was broken as she all but flew across the room at me. 

“Olivia!” The taller girl cried out crushing me in her embrace, holding me as if I would somehow disappear. 

“Oh Livvie! I’m so happy you're ok! I was so worried about you!” 

I blinked at the dark haired girl who, along with all but shouting her words at me in her relief, had also called me by my childhood nickname. Taking a closer look at her as she led me back over to the bed fussing over me the whole way I realised why her eyes were so familiar to me. But it couldn’t be the same girl I remember, or maybe it could, after all, she was only ten the last I had seen her. The years, it would seem, had been more than good to her. 

“Izzy?” I whispered.

When an even bigger smile came to her lips I knew I was right and my eyes filled with tears. Throwing my arms around her, I held onto one of my dearest friends who had disappeared from my life more than a decade ago. 

******

“So let's see if I understand all this right… You and your brother are something called Shadowhunters, who are more or less half angelic beings or Nephilim. And you were all created by the blood of an angel, that was put in a fancy cup. Then tasked with protecting this world from demons?” I looked at Izzy who was searching for something I could wear in her wardrobe, when she nodded I continued. 

“And the thing that attacked me was a Ravener, a demon that changes shape? I guess that explains the face splitting thing… which is super gross, by the way.” 

Izzy laughed at both my comment and the face I was making at my remembered image of the things, Raveners, that attacked me. I couldn’t fully wrap my mind around everything that was happening. How had my life gone from thinking I was crazy to find out that, it’s the world that's crazy, not me. Strange tattoos and blue skin, flashes of monsters or cats eyes.... They were all real, every one of them. 

All the stories are real… I thought as I looked up blinking at Izzy as she went back over Clary, a red head I would meet later, and Valentine her crazy? Or should I say evil father who wanted to destroy the world. Remaking it into his image. 

“So I think I have the demon/ evil father thing down for now, is there anything else I’m missing?” I kinda hoped not, but at this point who knows. 

“Well, I mean there is the stupid thing my brother almost did last night…”

Standing behind the changing screen that had been opened for me, I smiled thinking about the idea of Alec doing something that could ever be truly stupid. He had after all always been the one keeping both myself and Izzy from hurting ourselves as kids. Though it was a lot to put on his shoulders I had always known that he would always keep me safe. 

“Alec? We are talking about the same person who doesn't know the meaning of rule breaking right?”

Coming out from behind the screen and looking at myself in the mirror. Though the black long sleeve turtleneck was nothing fancy it was extremely soft and warm, I was sure it cost a small fortune. With it was a black and white high waisted plaid skirt, it was a bit shorter than something I would normally pick for myself, coming in at about mid-thigh. I had to admit, however, that with the sweater tucked into it and paired with the black knee high boots that lace all the way to the top, I would likely wear something like it again. Or at the very least the boots, you can’t go wrong with a good pair after all. 

“So come on! Can’t leave me hanging, I have to know what your brother could have done for you to call him stupid.” I turned to look at Izzy smiling at her.

“Well…” 

She started when I saw a mark on her right arm that had my own hand shooting up my chest. Feeling for the first time the lack of weight that normally sat just between my breasts. The silver pendant, that was an odd symbol of a fancy but not fully closed diamond with an almost gothic style lowercase A in the middle, was a treasured gift. Something that meant almost more to me than my life. Fear struck, at the idea of having lost it in the attack or even somewhere along the way as I ran for my life. 

“Wow, hey. Hey, it’s ok. Olivia tell me what’s wrong.” 

Izzy’s voice cut through the haze of thoughts that were slowly but unknowingly taking over my mind. Taking me back to that ally and the pain and fear of it all. Making it hard to breath, but Izzy’s soft voice calmed the storm of emotions threatening to send me once again into unconsciousness. 

“My necklace…” Voice hoarse, my throat still partly closed from my near panic attack, I touched the symbol on Izzy’s arm. 

Suddenly, Izzy seemed to know what I was talking about. Maybe the memory was coming back to her or perhaps she simply could see how much it meant to me. Whatever it was, the next thing I knew I was being pulled down twisting hallways past curious onlookers by a determined face Shadowhunter. I half stumbled as I was pulled out of the system of hallways and into a big futuristic control room. 

The room was big and white and filled with people, though you could still see touches of the old church the building had once been. Or maybe it had never been a church, but only meant to look like one. Though both my questions and exploration would have to wait for later, as it would seem that I would not be getting the time for them now. Since we didn't go into the main part of the room, rather to a wall that was filled with weapons, that was on the other side. 

“Iz, where are we going?” I asked softly as she pulled a blade from the wall. 

Before she could answer me though a young woman called out her name. Turning we both saw a redhead who, if I had to guess, was Clary. She was a very pretty young woman, standing out from the others in the room. However, it was not just because of her red hair that bordered on orange. It had more to do with the way she held herself. Unlike everyone else I had seen in the room, Izzy included, she did not hold herself like a fighter. The red head was almost relaxed though you could see that she was a bit tense around the edges. As well as that, the way she dressed was not the black on black or more muted tones I had seen so far. Instead she had on light blue jeans and a white tee with black letters that said:  **Don’t Flatter Yourself. I Only Look Up To You Because I Am Short** . A blue leather jacket with silver zippers, completed the look. 

The redhead, who I learned was in fact Clary, though more because Izzy called her by name then having been formally introduced, began firing questions off as if she was some kind of reporter. It seemed to me that she thought she was being left out in some manner, and maybe she was. Whatever, the reason Izzy looked less than thrilled at the fact she was being bombarded with questions she was never given a moment to answer. 

“I’m taking Oliva to look for her necklace, Clary. It seems to have fallen off when she was attacked.” She said not unkindly, but with that same steely determination that got us in trouble as kids. 

My confusion softens into affection. That was the girl I knew, always wanting to take care of those she loved. The raven haired young women had always been as kind and sweet as she was carefree. It was nice to know that some things never change. 

In that moment, Izzy seemed to remember that though she had spoken of Clary, I had not been introduced to her yet. 

“Oh, right. Olivia, this is Clary. Clary, Olivia.” 

“You're the girl from last night? It’s lucky you got here when you did, that poison would have killed you if the Ravener demon didn’t first.” 

I blinked at both the knowledge of just how bad my injuries were, something I hadn’t asked Izzy about and she didn’t mention, it was like we had a silent pact not to bring up the true reason for my being here. And, at the blunt way Clary spoke of my close call. I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it, likely thinking I knew all about it myself, so I brushed it off. After all I don’t yet know her well enough to judge. 

“Clary!” Izzy spoke before I had the chance to do more than smile, taking a half side step closer to me in a protective manner. 

I saw it then, in Clarys jade green eyes, it was only a flash. Something I was sure Izzy missed without meaning to. Jealousy. Though I saw it, I could not read where it came from. Or rather what she was jealous of, was it my friendship with Izzy? I had known her for a long time but I would never try and take her from the friends she had made in our years apart. Whatever it was I’m sure I would learn of it soon. 

“It’s ok, Iz. Your right, Clary I was really lucky I got here before… before anything more could happen.” I shivered at the momentary image of the Raveners that flashed before my eyes. 

There was an awkward moment between. In which Izzy looked disapprovingly at Clary and Clary looked somewhere between innocent and unrepentant. It was uncomfortable to say the least. It was broken by slightly raised voices entering the room. 

Alec was being followed by a good looking blond man dressed all in black. Said blond snatched Alec’s elbow, making him wip arounded, anger clear in the way he held himself. 

“What else do you want from me, Jace?”

“What do I want from you? I want the truth! You and Isabelle have kept this girl from me for ten years!...” 

So this was Jace, Izzy and Alec’s brother and from what I understand Clary’s as well. The tall muscular blond in my opinion looked nothing like the willowy redhead, but who was I to say. Izzy rushed across the room to her two stand offing brothers, leaving Clary and I standing together. My eyes scanned the room, taking a second look at everything I could only hope I would have time to ask about later. As I did so, I saw shockingly that no one else was looking at the arguing pair. It begged the question of how often fights like this happened between them. 

I watched Izzy hiss at the two, eyes and hands flicking just slightly in my direction. Great, they are for sure talking about me then. Whatever, Izzy said had two sets of eyes turning on me. Alec’s ocean blue eyes were filled with relief, though they also held a small amount of what looked like conflict. His gaze was over all very calming in its familiarity. Jace’s, however, were filled with anger and contempt, a look that filled me with fear. Fear that had me unknowingly taking a half step back. As if that would somehow lessen his gaze. It didn’t. What it did do though, was have Alec turn his own eyes back on Jace.

“Leave her be, Jace.” Alec’s voice held a warning, as did the step he took between us cutting off most of my view. 

“Ha, have fun with explaining this to the Clave. Because you won’t get any help from me.” Jace laughed humorlessly as he turned on his heel and stormed out. 

Clary, who up to this point had not said a word, took a few steps forward as if to follow him out before seeming to think better of it and turning back to the weapons wall. She looked almost crushed by the fact, making me wonder what I was missing there. 

Turning my eyes back to the raven haired siblings I found them both looking at me. Blushing I looked away, I hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but it was hard not to when the argument was less than twenty feet away. They seemed to find this more than a bit funny since most of the previous tension had melted away and Izzy at least was trying to hide a laugh. 

“Don’t mind Jace, Liv. He’s just been having a hard few weeks.” Izzy said who had already walked back to where Clary and I stood. 

“Now! Let’s get going!”

“Going? Going where, Isabelle? She only just recovered and Magnus will have to look her over again to make sure she IS fully healed…” Alec looked like he was about to have an attack, It very much reminded me of when we were kids and we roped him into things. 

“Relax big bro, I’m only taking Liv out to look for her necklaces. Seems she lost it…” Izzy trailed off, alluding to my attack from the night before. 

It was hard not to flinch at the memory everytime it was brought up, but since it seemed like something I was going to be unable to escape, I would have to learn. Alec lit up and it seemed odd until he pulled a shining chain with a well worn pendant at the end out of the front pocket of his pants. 

“You mean this one?” 

“Yes! Where did you find it?” I asked as I took the pendant into my hands Alec still holding its new chain. 

I looked up at him, eyes shining almost as much now as they did the day Alec gifted me with it. A part of me had wondered if he would even remember the gift he had given me for my tenth birthday. It had been wrapped in red and orange paper that had shone and flickered as if it was a flame. Clearing his throat and blushing slightly, Alec looked away from me before answering. 

“It was in with your runed clothes. I, ah, saved it in time before they were burned. Couldn't save the cord but I thought you won’t mind a new chine instead?” 

“I love it! At least this time it won’t break so easily!” I smiled brightly at him, turning around and moving my hair to show I wanted him to help me put it on. 

“Where did you get that? That’s a protection rune.” Clary demanded when she got a look at the pendant that I have been wearing half my life. 

“It was a gift from Alec. What’s a protection rune?” My question was directed mostly at Alec. 

“I thought you didn’t like mundanes, Alec?” Clary raised an eyebrow, looking slightly smug. 

“Alec doesn't like anyone.” 

I spoke without truly thinking about the words. Probably, because they were true. I’m not sure I remembered a time in the years we had been friends that he ever really liked anyone. There were even times I wasn’t sure he even liked me. He, of course, loved his brother and sister, as well as Jace. I could still remember the day he came to live with them, Alec had heart eyes from the word go. Not that he knew that. 

“Is that so?” Alec asked with an amused look on his face, a smirk painting his lips. 

I turned about six shades of pink looking up at Alec. I was looking up at him, and it was in this moment the thought came to me that he really was good looking, more than that really. His blue eyes held the depths of the ocean in them. They changed with his moods in the same way the tide changed with the moon. His dark hair was soft and effortless. His tanned skin, and how did one get a tan when they spend all their life in the dark, was perfect. It was only “mared” by both the dark and fading lines of runes. And his lips… 

“Lydia.” Izzy’s voice broke through my slightly hazy thoughts. 

My head must still be messed up. After all, good looking or not, Alec was well… Alec. He was my best friend and gay to boot. Yes, I really must have hit my head hard. Turning to the women that Izzy had called the name of, I saw a rather good looking blonde.

“You must be Olivia. I’m Lydia, acting head of The Institute. I’d like to ask you a few questions if you could come with me?” Lydia asked me with a pleasant if not slightly strained smile. 

I was left wondering what could have made her have that look. Turning from her to look at my two friends, needing their ok to go with someone I didn’t know. Izzy smiled brightly at me giving me a nod, Alec on the other hand looked slightly off put by Lydia’s request even if he didn’t voice it. Though it was Clary’s reaction that I caught in the corner of my eye, hers rolling rather dramatically, that really made how little I knew about my dearest friends hit home. 

“Of course.” I then followed the blonde without looking back at the three Shadowhunters. 


	6. Trouble Brewing

Olivia would find, as she followed Lydia’s swaying blonde hair, that The Institute was a maze. Whether that was by design, or simply a product of expansion was unknown. What was known, was that without a doubt she would end up lost more days than not. With every twist and turn the two girls took they both stepped closer to their own fates, setting in motion a web of events no one could have predicted. 

Arriving at the now opened door, Olivia gasped. Before her was a large office, the first thing to catch her eye was a fireplace. It was covered in beautiful interlocking swirls and a mark that she had seen on many things inside the building so far, including the Shadowhunters. The bright roaring fire was more than a little inviting. It was the very picture of a good place to read a book. Though the long leather couch in the center of the room was not as inviting. 

The left side of the room was all windows. With french doors that lead out to a balcony. Buttry sunlight filtered into the room, giving it a soft glow. The afternoon sun eliminating the need for any lights. 

“It’s really something isn’t it.” Lydia spoke softly, so as not to startle the awed girl. 

Olivia turned in the direction of the other women’s voice, embarrassed at her staring, only to be momentarily lost in the stained glass window. Behind the large desk was an image of an angel, sword in hand. The purples and blues make it appear as if it was rising from water. Blushing when her eyes refocused, she took the seat across the desk. 

Lydia found the awe from the mundane rather endearing. She herself remembered the first time she had gone into an Institute main office. It had been the start of her dream of running one. And she still would, someday. Though she wished sometimes she could return to the innocent days of her own awe. 

“How are you recovering? Do you feel as though you have any need to be re-examined?” 

“Sore. I’m sure my shoulder and ribs will be aching for a few days… Other than that I feel fine.” 

Lydia smiled and nodded before she became a bit more serious. Steeling herself to question the still healing girl. She could only hope that this would go over well, no one needed the Clave to come down on an innocent young woman who, yesterday had no idea they existed. Even if it didn’t always seem like it she wanted to help, not hurt. 

“Now, I need to ask you a few questions. I’d like you to answer them as best you can. Starting with what do you remember from last night?” Lydia asked, after she had confirmed that Olivia understood her. 

Olivia took a deep breath in the hopes she could speak without crying. She had done more than enough of that today. She talked about going on a run. How she just wanted to clear her head, of all the now not so crazy things she had seen over her life. It may not have been the safest way of doing things, but it was better than telling anyone and having them think her more crazy than normal. 

Olivia spoke about how she had run down an ally meeting the two Ravner demons. And that she had been saved by the opening of the back door into the ally. 

“Two? Two demons attacked you? Are you sure?” Lydia asked, concerned.

“Ya it was two. One stepped out in front of me and spoke to me. When his eyes changed… I backed up. A second man, well demon, grabbed me. I looked up at him and his face had opened up, and when I looked back at the other, his had too. So ya two.” Fear and disgust coated Olivia’s voice. 

“Only one demon was found and killed last night, Alec killed it. If there’s a second one, then it may be looking for you. I’ll have to send out a team to be sure that it’s gone.”

Lydia’s mind was going over all the possibilities of them not knowing of a second demon. She hoped that this was just a normal demon attack and not one of Valentine’s plans. Because nothing good could come of this if it was. 

After getting a bit more information on her attack, as well as Olivia’s address, the two girls moved on to their next item of business. Alec. 

“So, I have to ask, how did you and Alec meet? It seems odd to me he would have a mundane friend. Though I’ll be the first to admit there's a lot I don’t know about him…?” 

“Oh! That’s an easy one, I met Alec in Central Park when I was seven and he was eight… I just kinda adopted him from then on. But we haven’t seen each other since he was twelve.”

Ah, Lydia thought, so he gave up his friendship with her when he got his first rune. That made sense, up to that point he was still mostly a kid. After that though he would start taking on missions and training even more. Non-Shadowhunter friends would have no place in his life then. And knowing Alec it would have also gone against his loyalty to his family and the Clave. Poor girl, she would have lost her friend and had no idea why. 

The two women spoke for a few more minutes, before Lydia came to the decision that Olivia would stay the night. She could leave the following morning, after they were sure it was safe. Though she was less than happy to be told she was staying, she was happy she would get the time to see both Alec and Isabelle again.

A young man who seemed to have been guarding the door, something Olivia missed when she had first entered, was ordered to take her back to Alec and Isabelle. Seth, was also given orders to organize and lead a team to locate the second demon.

As the two made their way to the end of the short hall, rounding a corner Olivia was all but knocked over. 

“Wow! Are you ok? I hope I didn’t hurt you.” 

Shoulder and ribs aching in protest of her recent impact, Olivia looked up from the arms that were keeping her on her feet. Meeting the light blue gaze of an older, but still rather good looking man. He could only be a Shadowhunter, as it seemed everyone here but her was. However, something was different about this man. He didn’t hold himself like the others, with pride and more self respect then was probably needed. Though he stood tall, back straight he looked beaten. As though some part of himself had been lost or taken from him. 

“Hodge, man, you have to be more careful, she’s that mundane from last night. Lydia would kill me if she got hurt again when I’m in charge of her.” Seth interrupted Olivia’s thoughts on the other man. 

“Lydia in her office?” 

“Ya she said she’s heading back to Idris today. If you need to talk to her you'd better do it now.” 

“I hope you get to feeling better. I’m sorry I ran into you, but if you’ll excuse me?” Hodge rubbed a hand over the angry red circle on his neck before leaving the two alone again. 

Though Olivia found the whole thing odd she quickly put it from her mind in favor of questioning Seth.

“What’s a mundane?” She asked, having heard the word before.

With that the two walked off down the hall, unknowingly leaving a traitor behind . 

*****

Lydia leaned her head against the heavy door of her office. Though she was more than happy for Alec and Magnus she couldn’t help but mourn the life she and Alec could have had together. She knew he would never love her, but the truth was she didn’t have it in her heart to love him either. She was broken, and she wasn’t sure if the hole in her heart would ever heal. And maybe that’s why she let herself think of a life that was more than just work with him. Because they were both hiding behind each other. 

Taking a deep breath she straightens up and with purpose moves to the safe that is hidden in the wall. Returning to Idris for a few days would be good for her. Space from those who could have been her family would be nice. Though a part of her was a bit sad she wouldn’t have more time to get to know Olivia. She felt that she and the other blonde could be real friends if life would allow. 

Her stele traced over the rune on the safe, which when opened revealed the Mortal Cup. Removing the Cup for the safety of the safe and admiring it. Really it was just as beautiful as she had been told when she was a child. Just as she was turning away from the wall a sharp blow to the head knocked Lydia to the ground. Her eyes began to glaze over, darkness closing in. The last thing she saw was a man's hand picking up the Cup. 


End file.
